Quarter Quell, The bow, the bread and the snare
by Girl not on fire
Summary: No terceiro aniversário de 25 anos dos Jogos, para que os rebeldes não se esqueçam de que a Capital tudo sabe, mas que também é generosa com os que se arrependem, 11 distritos serão poupados, mas um será castigado duplamente, com dois tributos de cada sexo, inclusive os vitoriosos. Este distrito deve ser escolhido por meio de um sorteio e que a sorte esteja sempre do seu lado.
1. One, Peeta's POV

Quarter Quell

_The bow, the bread and the snare._

Capitulo 1

Peeta's

Eu desço da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos para o Prego, paro em frente a minha antiga casa e apenas observo seus traços. Os vidros da vitrine estão sujos e por dentro um papel áspero decora-o, impedindo a viso de boa parte do interior do recinto. O térreo do prédio é a antiga padaria de meus pais e o piso superior minha casa. Quase todas as construções do Prego tinham essa arquitetura e utilidade. E quando venci, - vencemos, - os Jogos Vorazes, forcei meus pais a irem morar comigo. Interessante como minha mãe me surpreendeu com a maneira que me recebeu de volta, toda gentil e compreensiva.

O sol estava a pino, certamente já era quase meio-dia. Enxugo algumas gotas de suor da testa e seco a mão na camisa. É Julho e o clima nessa época do ano é quase insuportável. Alguns meses atrás, neste mesmo período, eu e minha família íamos para um pequeno riacho quase no fim dos limites do distrito 12. Eram dias quentes como este, mas não tão maravilhosos, e eu praticamente não percebia os problemas que nos cercavam. Porém, agora, morando na Aldeia dos vitoriosos é que impossível irmos para lá, ainda mais com a grande leva de Pacificadores que chegam diariamente. Por isso, sempre que posso – e isso tem acontecido com frequência – venho visitar antigo edifício.

Na lateral da casa, onde dava para uma esquina barrenta, havia uma janela que, pelo que eu lembrava, estava sempre destrancada. E eu não estava enganado. Levanto-a e entro. O parapeito está coberto por uma grossa camada de poeira e trigo, assim como quase todos os objetos do recinto. Uma pequena fita de luz atravessa a fresta da madeira, iluminando a poeira que vez ou outra se agita no ar. O ambiente está abafado, quase claustrofóbico. Eu examino as prateleiras onde ficavam os majestosos bolos decorados; Hoje em dia eu sei o gosto que realmente tem, e não o sabor rançoso que era obrigado a sentir. Isso me faz recordar dos jogos... Ninguém sabe, mas assim que as câmeras me deixaram a sós, eu desatei a chorar. Chorei pelo medo, pela dor, por Katniss, pelos outros tributos que morreram e que eu mesmo matei. Ser diferente, eu dizia. Que ingênuo, que petulância! E agora que estava em meu antigo lar, não pude evitar deixar duas ou três lágrimas escaparem.

Eu saio da loja pela mesma janela que entrei e vou para o quintal dos fundos. Eu subo as pequenas escadas, observando a varanda e o que há a sua volta. Outras memórias se alojam em meu cérebro e, novamente, todos tem haver com Katniss. Desta vez, nós estamos naquele quintal, porém chovia e, embaixo de pingos grossos, estava Katniss encolhida, magricela, encharcada e imunda. A imagem pisca em minha mente como uma placa luminosa, vários flashbacks me atormentam. O pão. O pão queimado. O tabefe. Os porcos. As lágrimas de Katniss. A surpresa. O rubor. A fuga... Eu tombo e fecho os olhos, me recuperando da tontura. Só eu sei como sinto falta dela. Falta do que tínhamos nos jogos. Ou o que achei que tínhamos. De repente parecia uma boa ideia ficar pra sempre sendo torturado se ela estivesse lá para cuidar de mim e me beijar.

Entretanto, depois do anuncio de noivado planejado, houve a confusão com Gale na praça, quando Katniss preferiu Gale e confirmou seu amor por ele. Agora eu já havia perdido as esperanças por completo e estava mais desolado do que quando fui anunciado para a colheita. Mal consigo olhar para ela sem me sentir horrível. Sem me sentir rejeitado e indesejável. As gravações e cenas para a capital tem sido o pior de tudo, nem posso compreender como tive tanta força de vontade e cinismo para continuar levando essa farsa nos ombros.

Estou chegando à praça e logo avisto Katniss com seus cabelos em trança única e suas roupas de caça. Ela deixa uma trilha de varetas e alguns objetos para que _ele _a siga. Repuxo os lábios e sinto o estomago embrulhar. A cabeça ferve e o ciúme é a chama que me atormenta. Maldita garota em chamas. Conquistador? Esse é ele, não eu. Recosto-me a uma árvore e aguardo; aguardo por longos minutos e quase não noto sua passagem, com o rosto carrancudo e ombros curvados. Sem pensar duas vezes, vou atrás dele, mantendo uma razoável distancia ao me lembrar do que Katniss disse sobre como faço barulho com os pés.

Provavelmente Gale está muito zangado ou concentrado, pois eu estou ciente de que continuo fazendo um barulho bem audível, enquanto ando pela silenciosa floresta. Eu o acompanho as cegas, já que não saberei encontra o caminho de volta.

Meia hora depois, avisto um pequeno lago com patos e vejo flores conhecidas. Katniss. Eu as conhecia por causa dos jogos, quando Katniss me apresentou-as. Gale entra em uma casinha de... Cimento! Fico exaurido com isso! Ciumento? Fora da Capital ou de construções pertencentes a Capital? Isso deve estar ai desde antes da própria Panem. Incrível!

A casa não tinha janela, apenas uma porta e uma chaminé de onde uma fumaça preta saia, dissipando-se no céu nebuloso. Por trás de um grande arbusto me escondo e fico observando silenciosamente os dois, sentados em uma mesinha de madeira tosca, conversando. Katniss toca as mãos de Gale, mas ele se afasta. As mãos dela tremem e ela começa a falar outra vez, mas Gale retruca. Percebo o ponto exato em que ela se exalta com seja lá o que ele disse, pelas suas feições irritadas. Gale se levanta e a cadeira cai bruscamente no chão. Ela se levanta também e grita com ele. Desta vez eu consigo escuta-la dizer: "Não vou deixar Peeta para trás."

Por um momento tudo o que faço é sorrir. Será? Retorço-me em pensamentos belos e confusos, Seria verdade o que ela disse? Será que isso significava o que eu penso que significa? Não há mais momentos para devaneios, porque Gale acaba de deixar o pequeno quartinho e Katniss está sozinha, jogada sobre a mesa, aos prantos. Então, vou até ela.


	2. Two, Katniss' POV

Capitulo 2

Katniss'

_(Contém spoilers, e trechos de "Catching Fire")_

Levanto os olhos instintivamente e ergo meu arco armado em direção ao barulho de folhas pisoteadas do lado de fora. Por um momento imagino que Gale teria voltado, mas quando vejo os fios loiros do cabelo de Peeta percebo que Gale nunca volta atrás. Remexo-me no banco e me desarmo.

- O que você faz aqui? Como chegou aqui? – Ataco-o, desta vez, com meu tom de voz exaurido, enquanto escondo lagrimas fujonas com as pontas dos dedos e fico de pé.

- Eu te segui. – Ele diz, com um sorrisinho de canto, observando o quarto.

- Você não deveria estar aqui! Eu não te permiti vir até aqui! – Rosno. Aquele era o meu refugio, o maximo que eu permitia era que Gale viesse até aqui _comigo._

- Você não permitiu? – Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e solta um risinho. – Isso aqui por acaso é seu? A Capital te deu? Porque eu posso jurar que se eu voltar agora e contar aos Pacificadores, eles vão me dizer que não estão informados sobre nada disso. – ele retruca, com um olhar estreito e desafiador.

- Pertence sim! A mim e ao meu pai! Era nosso refugio! Além do mais, você não conseguiria nem sair daqui, quanto mais contar a algum Pacificador. Eles te colocariam como cúmplice. – Acho que meu tom estava tão elevado que todos os animais fugiram com meus gritos num raio de cinco metros.

Peeta se afasta, pé por pé, como um animal retraído e assustado.

- Certo. – Ele murmura e me dá as costas.

Fico reparando nele, enquanto ele se afasta consideravelmente da casa e então grito seu nome.

- Peeta! – Chamo-o de novo. – Para onde você vai?

Ele se aproxima do lago e analisa as flores que brotam do seu centro. Katniss!

- Por que você veio até aqui? – Eu questiono-o, bem mais calma.

- Eu te vi deixando pistas e depois Gale apareceu também. – Ele esta agachado, remexendo na água do lago e não me olha para responder. – Tive ciúmes, acho.

- E o que você esperava encontrar? Sabia que eu estaria com ele.

Seu silencio me perturba e eu toco em seu ombro. Só então percebo que ele está soluçando. Droga!, penso. Ele se volta para o lago, cata duas ou três Katniss na margem e os coloca numa bolsa de ombro.

- Diga-me, como saio daqui? – Peeta pergunta, levantando-se e olhando para a floresta, como se buscasse algo pequeno que se espreita na mata.

- Eu te levo de volta. – digo.

Sinto pena dele, e raiva de mim, pois sei que ele gosta de mim e eu também... Mas, e Gale? Acho que gosto mais de Gale, pelo menos neste momento. Pelo menos depois de todos estes fatos, como fugir, rebeliões, e o açoite. Não consigo mais machucar Gale, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero fazer isso com Peeta. Porém, parece-me impossível tomar alguma atitude que não magoe um dos dois. Permaneço com esse aperto no coração, uma angustia dominante, que acabo passando mais tempo pensando neles do que jamais aconteceu em toda minha vida. Acabo por me importar com os garotos tão de repente e fatalmente que é assustador. Nunca havia me apaixonado, nunca havia sequer ligado para paixão. O que me importava era manter Prim bem e saudável, minha mãe viva, todas nós com comida diária e uma vida digna, dentro do possível. Homens? Que me ajudassem a caçar, como Gale fazia. Não havia necessidade de beijos. Não havia necessidade de contatos físicos, além dos mantidos em uma amizade. No entanto, agora tudo é diferente e me manter perto de um deles é uma obrigação habitual, pois sem isso sinto que morreria a qualquer momento. Noto que fiquei mais fraca.

- Não. – ele foca os olhos em um ponto na floresta e agarra uma pedra enorme, balançando a no ar – Eu darei meu jeito, então.

- Não seja cabeça dura, eu posso... – ele lança a pedra a toda velocidade em direção à floresta e eu fico perplexa ao vê-la atingir em cheio um cervo que acaba de por os pés no gramado descampado.

Ele se vira e sorri, e por um momento imagino se ele fez isso para se mostrar ou me provocar. Bom, agora sei como ele sobreviveu nos jogos quando estava sem os carreiristas. Peeta corre ate o cervo, saca uma faca na bolsa e enterra no animal, certificando-se da sua morte. Ele põe o bicho nos ombros e caminha em meu sentido.

- Está com fome? – e sorri. Não preciso nem comentar sobre as oscilações de humor recentes.

Sorrio levemente e confirmo.

Voltamos para a casinha, a fogueira ainda com as chamas altas, retorcendo-se como bestas. Eu corto o cervo e tiro a pele, colocando num balde de ferro, junto com as flores e água. Boto os alimentos no fogo e os deixo cozinhar. Sento-me a mesa junto com Peeta. Nós nos encaramos e involuntariamente toco seu rosto. Ele se retrai, mas depois fecha os olhos e relaxa. Sinto seu maxilar quadrado, a pele sedosa e as curvas finas dos seus lábios. Só então percebo o desejo que começa a me consumir: Eu quero muito beijá-lo! Agora! Essa era a primeira vez, desde que voltamos da arena, mas logo Gale vem aos meus pensamentos e faço menção de soltá-lo. Antes que eu o faça, Peeta pega minha mão, dá um delicado beijo nela e levanta-se. Ele agarra a alça do recipiente com a barra da camiseta e a põe sobre a mesa. O aroma que da refeição exala é delicioso e as sensações explodem em minha boca, fazendo-me salivar em demasia. Não seria de se estranhar também, já que não havia jantado na noite anterior.

Enquanto o vejo finalizar nosso almoço, fico me lembrando da minha conversa com Gale...

_- Bom, você fez mesmo uma bagunça danada. – Diz._

_- Ainda não terminei._

_- Já ouvi o suficiente por hoje. Vamos pular logo para esse seu plano. – Diz._

_Respiro fundo._

_- A gente foge._

- Hey, Katniss! – Peeta me chama, encarando-me com seus olhos azuis, petrificados como gelo.

- Desculpe-me. Estava distraída... – Digo, abaixando os olhos.

- Estava pensando nele, não é? Seu _primo? _– Ele posiciona a tabua com o cervo a minha frente e depois dois pratos de metal. Ignoro sua ironia e não respondo, não é preciso e nem é necessário mentir. – Acho que já está pronto, não concorda?

Arranco um pouco da carne e pele com os dedos e mastigo.

- Huuuuuuum... – eu saboreio. – Está ótimo. Havia me esquecido do seu dom com a cozinha.

- Obrigado. – agradece.

Mas eu já não lhe dou mais atenção, pois estou faminta. Agarro uma perna, depois outra e outra. Quase não sinto a comida atravessando minha garganta e está óbvio que vou passar mal depois, de qualquer maneira, não adianta parar agora.

Só após abocanhar metade do cervo sozinha, o que é bem minha cara, noto Peeta olhando-me fixamente e mascando um longo pedaço de pele do bicho, completamente entretido com o ato de me analisar agindo como um ser irracional.

- Ahn... – Paro imediatamente e limpo a boca com a manga. – E agora?

- Nós voltamos.

- Nós? – Arqueio as sobrancelhas, com um leve sorriso.

- Eu. – Se corrige e enrubesce.

- Venha. – Posto-me de pé e seguro sua mão entrelaçando os dedos nos dele.

Um sorriso instantâneo surge em seus lábios.

- Desculpe-me pela grossura e pela bipolaridade. – diz, assim que pomos os pés fora da casa.

- Desculpe-me eu pela maneira que venho te tratando desde... – eu focalizo seus olhos.

- Desde sempre? – sorri, sem graça.

Sorrio também, completamente envergonhada e lhe solto as mãos, abraçando-me. Peeta toca meus ombros e abre os braços, receptivo, e eu, sem pensar outra vez, corro para me esconder neles, como um bicho assustado.

Após muitos minutos, ele se desprende do abraço e nós nos damos às mãos novamente, partindo em silêncio.

Neste momento, são três ou quatro da tarde, e a temperatura está bem mais agradável. Chegamos à cerca em poucos minutos e ele me permite cruzar a passagem antes dele.

- Primeiro as damas. – brinca.

Estou quase agarrando o arame para me apoiar, quando um som, alto e claro como uma árvore cheia de ninhos de teleguiadas, me obriga a afastar-me, indicando que a cerca está ligada e em altíssima tensão.


	3. Three, Gale's POV

Capitulo 3

Gale's

Quando retornei para a costura já estava bem mais calmo e quis voltar para conversar com Katniss. Mas não o fiz, não sei o porquê, simplesmente não o fiz. Nossa briga foi claramente uma idioice. Ela sabe o que sinto por ela, mas queria carregar aquele loiro nojento junto conosco. Bem, e ele também gosta dela, e se ela não quer me magoar, também não quer magoa-lo. Porém, naquele momento, tudo que pensei foi que eu sempre a amei, eu falava com ela, cuidava dela, caçava com ela, nós éramos cúmplices... Amantes e confidentes antes mesmo que notássemos. Como ela poderia escolher alguém que sequer lhe dirigia a palavra? Que era sua caça nos jogos.

Sei que ela estava corretíssima em fazer o que fez nos jogos e trazê-lo de volta ao distrito. Não apenas para afrontar a Capital, mas também pela família do rapaz. Entretanto, ainda assim ficar com ele? Se casar? Ter filhos? Ou então, fugir, me levar e ainda pedir para que eu o aceitasse no nosso bando? Não, só podia ser brincadeira. Katniss me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não admitiria isto de forma alguma.

Devo dizer que, antes de Peeta Mellark aparecer, tudo estava maravilhoso. Claro que a culpa deve ser posta nos Jogos e na Capital, e não em nós. Mesmo assim, eu não era obrigado a ceder Katniss para ele só porque a Capital quer satisfazer seus cidadãos _mutantes_ e deixá-los mais felizes do que já estão com toda a fartura e conforto que não temos em nenhum dos distritos. Só eu entendia que, das poucas coisas que tenho, Katniss é uma que eu não irei deixar ser tirado de mim? Ninguém vai tomá-la de mim, nem os Jogos foram capazes de fazê-los, quanto mais um garoto. Nem o Sr. Snow pode fazê-lo, não imporá quanta chibatadas ele mande dar em mim.

Por fim, compreendo que devia procurá-la e fazer com que nos entendêssemos... Porém, com as coisas que eu disse, pedir desculpas não me parece suficiente.

_Mesmo depois de aceitar fugir com ela, e ainda de dizer que a amo, ela apenas diz:_

_- Eu sei._

_Aquilo não me desce a garganta, e mesmo que ela tente ajustar o que disse, não me é suficiente, mas posso lidar com isso, sei que posso. Se fugirmos e criarmos nossa própria família, afastados disso tudo, posso conquistá-la. Ela irá ficar mais dócil, pois não precisará enfrentar o mundo como o chefe da família. Ela me terá para tal cargo. E com isso, combinamos de convencer nossos pais. Será difícil com as crianças e tudo o mais, mas sei que podemos. E é isso que eu digo, já tendo certeza de que nada pode mudar nosso destino. Mas é duro admitir que, com Katniss, nunca estou seguro do que vai nos acontecer._

_- Haymitch? Você não vai pedir para que Haymitch venha com a gente, vai?_

_- Preciso dele. E de Peeta também. Não posso deixá-los... O que?_

_- Desculpe, não tinha percebido que nosso grupo era tão grande._

_- Gale! Ele seria torturado para revelar nosso paradeiro._

_- E a família dele? Eles jamais irão com a gente. Na realidade, eles provavelmente nos dedurariam. Além do mais, e se ele decidir ficar aqui?_

_- Então ele fica._

_- Você o deixaria para trás?_

_- Por minha mãe e por Prim, sim. – ela hesita. – Quer dizer, não, eu vou dar um jeito de convencê-lo a ir conosco. _

_- E eu? Você me deixaria para trás?_

_- Você sabe que não, Gale. – ela segura minhas mãos. – Você sabe..._

_- Por que se importaria? – digo, soltando-me dela._

_- Por que você é meu melhor amigo, Gale. _

_- Seu... Melhor amigo? – ranjo os dentes. – Então não pode deixar Peeta por que ele é seu noivo, é isso? Diga-me, por que se importa tanto com ele? – Levanto-me rispidamente, e a cadeira tomba no chão. – Deixe-o. Você não precisa de nenhum deles e eles nunca precisaram de você. Deixe-o e vamos fugir com a nossa família!_

_- Gale, não vou deixar Peeta para trás! – E neste momento eu já estou saindo da casa, louco da vida, querendo pegar um esquilo e arrancar-lhe a cabeça como aquele garoto do distrito 2 fez._

- Boa tarde, Gale. – Prim me cumprimenta. Seus olhos claros e infantis reluzem na luz do sol poente.

- Boa tarde, loirinha. O que a princesa está fazendo junto aos plebeus? – brinco.

Ela repuxa os lábios e mostra a língua.

- Você é um bobão, Gale. – Ela rosna. – Entendo porque Katniss escolheu Peeta como noivo, ao invés de você.

Fecho a cara. Não a culpo, pois sei que ela não faz ideia sobre o que está falando, mas isso, mesmo assim, me deixa com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Pra onde você vai, então? – tudo que penso é que devo me acalmar e não dizer absolutamente nada a Prim ou acabarei deixando a menina mais atormentada do que já é.

- Para o prego, pegar remédios para minha mãe e doces para mim. – ela sacode uma sacolinha de veludo verde e as moedas tilintam. – Você não vai acreditar quem veio nos ver!

- Quem?

- O presidente dos Jogos. Sr. Snow.

Arregalo os olhos.

- Katniss!


	4. Four, Peeta's POV

Capitulo 4

Peeta's

O plano era procurar uma árvore mais alta do que a cerca e pular. Foi isto o que Katniss sugeriu. Eu apenas fiz uma leve contribuição com a corda que eu tinha na mochila. Não era uma corda muito grossa, mas havia uma boa chance de dar certo se a amarrássemos a um galho e escalássemos. Obviamente sem tocar a cerca em momento nenhum. Devo admitir que a chance de sermos fritados como bifes era consideravelmente ainda maior. Porém, não havia muito que discutir.

- Aquela. – Katniss aponta. A arvore era alta, mas eu não via nenhum galho que pudesse servir para o esquema.

- Vamos em frente, deve ter outra melhor que essa e não muito longe. – Digo, otimista.

O por do sol se aproxima quando finalmente encontramos uma árvore que estava de acordo. Eu sou o primeiro a escalar e com certa dificuldade, diferente de Katniss que sobe com tamanha agilidade que chega a ser irritante. Ato a corda a um galho grosso, mas este só pode sustentar o peso de cada um de nós separadamente, por isso sou o primeiro a descer.

Devemos estar a mais de seis metros do chão e não consigo me segurar no cabo direito. A mão começa a queimar, pois estou escorregando. Quase estou chegando à terra firme, quando a acorda arrebenta e eu caio.

O baque não é muito forte, mas bato o ombro e sinto uma dor tremenda. Contudo, minha primeira preocupação é Katniss. Só enxergo seus olhos arregalados.

- E agora? – Ela tenta não gritar para não chamar atenção.

- Você pula. – Digo. – Venha, eu te pego.

Ela olha por cima do ombro, em busca de outra opção, mas logo estará de noite e é melhor não ficarmos ali, pois provavelmente a Capital já sabe sobre nossa estadia na floresta. Falar na Capital sempre me remete aos jogos. Por isso gasto todo este tempo livre, que venho tendo, nos meus quadros. Havia um, em especial, que dizia muito mais do que minhas palavras poderiam dizer. Era o momento exato em que ela me beijou, não eu, mas ela se inclinou e me beijou. E pensar que tudo era uma ilusão... Entendo que ela tenha feito isso para salvar nossa pele, e que me iludir foi o meio encontrado para isso... Nem por isso posso acreditar que era tudo encenação, principalmente os beijos. Será que todas aquelas vezes ela nunca, _nunquinha_, quis me beijar? Bom, apesar de tudo, continuo tentando me convencer de que ela, no fim, fez tudo isso pensando em _nós._

- Um... – começo a contar, e agito os braços, me preparando para agarra-la.

- Dois... – ela sibila, as costas curvadas, apoiando-se na beira do galho.

- Três. – berramos, e ela salta.

Quando sou atingindo, sinto um estalido na coluna imediato, e depois uma dor insuportável no que sobrou da minha perna esquerda. Fico agarrado a Katniss para tentar ignorar as dores, mas ela se debate pedindo por liberdade.

- Huf! – agita-se. – Queria me matar? Acho que torci o joelho. – diz.

Até formulo uma resposta e tento responder, mas as palavras não saem em ordem correta.

- Perna dor coluna insuportável.

Sei que ela percebe meu sofrimento, pois se debruça sobre meu corpo prontamente. Ela acaricia meu rosto, e massageia a perna. Diz alguma coisa, mas minha audição não estava regulada. Demoro em torno de meia-hora para me recuperar.

- Melhor? – pergunta, quando finalmente consigo sentar.

- Muito. Principalmente com os... – Não quero dizer carinhos, mas ela sabe exatamente que era isso, então, afaga meus cabelos e me ajuda a levantar.

- Sei que não estamos muito bem, mas não acho que devemos andar com um cervo por ai, não concorda?

Apenas aceno com a cabeça que sim.

- Vou levar para Hazelle, ela tem muitos filhos, vai ser muito bom, mesmo que eu não tenha deixado muito pra eles. Não gosto de desperdiçar comida.

- Sei... – murmuro.

Hazelle. A mãe de Gale. Claro que ela não pararia de pensar em Gale sequer por um minuto. Mesmo que eu tivesse acabado de destroçar vários ossos só para ela não se machucar muito. Sei que não parece certo este sentimento que nutro, mas ele vem se acumulando como bola de neve dentro de mim e tenho medo de alguma hora explodir. Por exemplo, quando ela disse que não havia permito a minha ida até a casinha na floresta, tive vontade de berrar com ela e perguntar sobre Gale, e porque ele tinha essa autorização e eu não. Mas percebi que ela riria da minha cara se o fizesse afinal, eles são praticamente namorados. Eu sou apenas o noivo de mentirinha, o noivo pra Capital.

Arrastamos-nos para a Costura até chegar à casa de Hazelle. Ela não está, foi pegar algumas trouxas de roupa que finalmente conseguiu. Desde a chegada dos Pacificadores ela não tem conseguido muitos serviços... Gale também está fora desde cedo, então deixamos o cervo com uma das filhas dela e a menina esconde o bicho no forno velho do meu pai. Lembro que meu pai cedeu o objeto à família dela quando nos mudamos, pois seria bem mais útil a ela. Também penso em Gale, e o que ele anda fazendo desde cedo para não ter voltado pra casa. Acho que, pelas expressões de Katniss, ela também está com isso na cabeça.

É noite quando por fim estamos na estrada da Aldeia. Passamos na casa de Haymitch, mas ele não está. A única casa com luzes acessa é a de Katniss. Quando enfim chegamos a casa, sinto que meu corpo todo vai desmoronar e não sei como ainda aguento Katniss apoiada sobre mim. Não reclamo, mas vez ou outra meus gemidos me denunciam. Ela destrava a porta e a empurra para passarmos. A luz adentra meus olhos como espadas e demoro em distinguir os presentes reunidos na sala principal: A mãe de Katniss, Haymitch, e dois Pacificadores. Um choque percorre meu corpo e sinto os problemas vindo em minha direção como uma avalanche.

- Katniss, Peeta... Eles estão aqui há horas esperando por vocês. E o presidente também.

_Ótimo, _penso, _ainda bem que deixamos o animal na casa de Hazelle. Que ela não se encrenque por isso._


	5. Five, Katniss' POV

Capitulo 5

Katniss'

Sou analisada pelos olhos de serpente do Sr. Snow e, apesar de tudo, sinto-me desagradável em sua presença, trajando aquelas roupas molambentas e velhas. Obrigo-me a erguer o queixo o mais alto que posso, encarando-o friamente. _Vamos, Katniss, _eu penso, _você é a garota em chamas, não é? Mostre pra ele que com fogo não se brinca. _Mas mal formulo essa imagem de mim mesma e já me sinto completamente patética. Sei que isso é efeito deste homem na minha frente. É ele, com seu rosto amarrado e grosseiro, como quem julga um a um e se indigna com a sua existência, que me deixa nessa situação desconfortável. Do tipo, _Por que vocês estão respirando o meu oxigênio, gentinha nojenta? _Com estas ideias o sentimento muda de submissão para ódio.

Trinco os dentes ao vê-lo sentado na escrivaninha do meu pai de novo. Será que ele precisa que eu desenhe pra ele? Fique longe das coisas do meu pai, seu psicopata! Mas não, ele não entende isso, ou não se importa, o que é mais provável, porque em sua cabeça tudo aqui é dele. E quem disse que não é? Oras, o que estou pensando? Eu digo. Somos os donos disso tudo, nós damos nosso suor aqui, e para que? Para sustentar uma Capital supérflua?

Conforme essa cadeia de pensamentos passa na minha cabeça como uma corrente elétrica, sinto meu corpo como uma bomba, se agitando, louca para explodir, mas Peeta segura a minha mão com carinho e eu abandono parte do meu descontrole dando lugar à razão. Atenho-me, então, a rápida tarefa de imaginar o motivo da nova visita, porém isso sempre me leva a ideias dolorosas sobre o que fazer com ele neste momento, não importando se há pacificadores lá fora ou o que acontecerá comigo se o matasse eu mesma, na raça. Contudo, a tentativa seria em vão, porque não importa quão grande é minha força de vontade, sinto-me fraca e machucada demais para ataca-lo. Provavelmente tombaria na primeira passada por causa do meu tornozelo machucado.

- Srta. Everdeen e Sr. Mellark? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha, surpreso. – Juntos, hein? Quem diria? Admirável responsabilidade. – Sinto um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo quando ele se levanta e dá passos em nossa direção.

- Somos noivos e apaixonados, senhor. É muito natural. – diz Peeta, com seu tom calmo e confiante, por um momento até eu chego a acreditar...

O velho dá um riso debochado.

O estalido no assoalho me avisa da sua proximidade e como um bicho fico preparada para me defender. A qualquer momento ele se dirigirá a mim com a picada fatal.

- Sei. – ele contorna nossos corpos e para na frente de Peeta. – Vocês são ótimos atores, admito, mas não esperam realmente que eu caia nesta bobagem, esperam?

Eu não digo nada, na verdade, sinto a comida remoendo em meu estômago e quero vomitar. Vomitar em toda a cara dele e lhe arrancar aquele sorriso de escárnio. Não que seja só o sorriso que eu queira arrancar.

A verdade é que já tivemos uma conversa sobre isso, eu e Snow, e não tentei negar. Por que então voltar a este assunto? Por que tanta subjetividade?

- Não é bobagem, senhor. É a mais pura verdade. Aliás, devo aproveitar o momento para agradecê-lo, porque se não fosse pelos jogos jamais teria tido coragem de dizer a ela como me sinto e muito menos teria como ter me dirigido a ela. Então, obrigado, devo tudo ao senhor e aos Jogos. – responde Peeta, enlaçando-se em meu pescoço e mantendo os olhos fixos nos do presidente. _Desafio. _Esta é a palavra que me vem imediatamente à cabeça, e possivelmente na de Snow também. Não acredito que ele esteja se arriscando desta maneira com a Morte a meio metro de distância.

- É sempre um prazer saber que as ações de um presidente ajudam a população de seu governo. – diz, com o veneno na voz. Sinto até que ele o espalha quando espira, nos intoxicando de pouco em pouco.

Sinto necessidade de pergunta-lhe o motivo da visita. Afinal, ele não veio tratar sobre como estão os pombinhos de Panem e os preparativos do casamento. Mas me contenho, porque sei que a minha capacidade de falar bobagens e estragar a vida de muita gente é insuperável. Limito-me a somente reparar em como Peeta age e tento copiar-lhe como uma criança copia seu ídolo. Apesar das dores vejo que se mantém ereto e em posição de defesa, não de ataque. Imito-o. A respiração é equilibrada e o faz apenas pelo nariz, diferente da minha que é agitada e pela boca, distribuindo um hálito quente como se isso pudesse me desenvenenar. Peeta fica harmonicamente perfeito ao ambiente e a presença daquele víbora, e fico completamente entorpecida pela sua tranquilidade.

Porém, o presidente vem se aproximando, passo por passo, lento e sorrateiro exatamente como as cobras, avaliando o melhor momento para seu bote, enlaçando-nos estrategicamente. Diz coisa ou outra e Peeta se restringe a responder da forma mais curta possível. O instinto de dizer algo ofensivo é constante. Estou sentindo o corpo queimar a pele – quente como um metal na brasa. Se eu fosse impulsiva, e eu sou, pulava no pescoço dele e lhe arrancava as cordas vocais com as mãos mesmo. Tá aí uma coisa que os Jogos me ensinaram. A voracidade.

Obrigada, presidente Snow, agora já sei a maneira como quero te matar.

- Se estão assim tão bem e tão apaixonados, Sr. Mellark, diga-me porque soube, por fontes confiáveis, que sua noiva estava beijando na floresta seu _primo_, hã? – um sorriso mortífero surge em seus lábios e os dentes afiados, do bicho que ele é, são mostrados. Por que ele está fazendo isso? Está tentando nos destruir psicologicamente? _Impressão sua, queridinha, _diria Haymitch. É exatamente isso que ele pretende.

Nem preciso me virar para saber que aquilo desestrutura Peeta. Não muito, claro. Ele é firme demais para deixar se abater por tão pouco, pelo menos na frente de alguém. Porém compreendo que isso o deixa acuado e desta vez me imponho:

- Perdoe-me, senhor. – ponho um pé na frente, para apoio, porém este é o que torci quando pulei da árvore e ranjo os dentes pela dor, me recompondo em seguida. - Mas ele já sabe disso. Eu lhe disse e lhe expliquei que a culpa não foi nossa. Gale tropeçou em uma raiz e bom, não foi culpa dele. Foi um acidente e ele já me perdoou. – finalizo.

Ele olha para Peeta e ele confirma tudo com um piscar de olhos. Perfeito. Nem um movimento em falso dele para estragar minha breve encenação. Nada fora do esperado, claro.

- Ótimo saber disso, então. E eu não preciso dizer nada sobre a floresta, não é?

Negamos com a cabeça.

Permito-me, por um momento, me preocupar com Gale. Não sei para onde ele foi desde que nos falamos na floresta e ele não voltou para casa. Aquilo me aflige. Ele não fez menções diabólicas a este assunto, mas será que o presidente havia mandado _mata-lo_? Não, não. Claro que não. Como poderia. Isso seria um escândalo. Obviamente ele poderia arranjar um jeito de fazer parecer um acidente, mas mesmo assim... _Não, Katniss, não. _Nego-me a pensar nisso, pelo menos enquanto ele está lá, me observando impiedosamente como se visse além de mim e lesse meus pensamentos. Ler meus pensamentos... Será que ele podia?

- Mas afinal, o que houve com vocês? Estão ambos ralados e um tanto curvados. – Diz, e observo um leve sorriso em seus lábios, como se estarmos machucados já o satisfizesse. Imagine o que ele não sentiu durante os jogos...

- Estávamos correndo na neve e caímos. Eu caí por cima dele... – digo.

- Jura? – seu tom de voz debochado me leva ao ápice da fúria, e sinto que minhas unhas já estão cravadas nas mãos de Peeta. Ele aproxima o rosto do meu e sinto seu inconfundível hálito de sangue e rosas. Fico enjoada. - Bom, ainda bem que isso não tem nada a ver com a reatividade da cerca, não é mesmo? Não iríamos querer deixá-los ainda mais encrencados. Como disse, você não é uma pessoa difícil. Em todo o caso, fico muito satisfeito com a mudança de comportamento de vocês. Principalmente você, senhorita Everdeen. –_ Fica é o escambau._

A ironia em seu tom de voz é quase tão forte como o veneno de cada palavra que ele emite. Monstro! Mas ainda sim sei que ele está sendo moderado, pois não é de seu feitio a subjetividade. E é isso que eu não entendo. Por que a falta de franqueza de antes? Por que tantas palavras escondidas?

Então eu compreendo. Ele está se enrolando em nós, esmagando-nos com seu corpo comprido de réptil. É a preparação para o bote.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Peeta ainda diz, com toda a coragem que lhe resta.

- Não importa. – ele dá de ombros. Sim, agora ele está farto da nossa presença. É agora... Retraio o abdômen como se estivesse esperando um soco. – Mas, Katniss... – se vira, e seus olhos claros estão iluminados por um brilho assustador. Sinto os dentes pontiagudos de uma víbora penetrando suavemente em minha pele. – Eu te disse que tomaria providências, não foi? E o fiz, não é mesmo? Bom, espero que esteja preparada porque aquelas não foram suficientes, então novas medidas serão tomadas.

Não me mexo. Sequer olho para o lado.

- Era isso que eu tinha pra dizer, não voltará a me ver _desta maneira_. – completa, tomando o resto de um chá e indo embora.

O clique que a porta faz quando ele sai obriga a minha ficha a cair: O que ele quis dizer? Desta maneira seria de ele vir até minha casa, ou... _Viva_?


	6. Six, Gale's POV

Capitulo 6

Gale's

Estou dando saltos até a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos e vejo os vultos da mãe de Katniss abrir a porta para ela e Peeta. Meu coração está dando cambalhotas angustiantes e minha respiração é desregular. Sinto meu corpo quente ser coberto a cada segundo por mais gotículas de suor. Estou encharcado. A camiseta está pregada ao peito e os sapatos estão revestidos por uma grossa camada de lama e neve. Agora também estou congelando.

Arfo deliberadamente com as mãos apoiadas na coxa até que ela finalmente fecha a porta. Olho para os lados e para cima. Se o presidente está na casa dela, então ele deve ter vindo em um aerodeslizador. Ou será que pegou o trem e depois uma daquelas carroças? Duvido. Com este pensamento volto a andar calmamente, pois se alguém estiver me vigiando lá de cima devo aparentar normalidade, mesmo que já seja meio tarde para isso.

O instinto de dar passos mais largos é constante, mas tento me reter ao máximo, mesmo que seja desgastante saber que Katniss está na presença daquele sujeito e eu estou aqui, parecendo dar um passeio pela Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Patético.

Dou duas batucadas na porta e quem abre é Haymitch. Seus olhos caídos e preocupados encontram os meus e arrepio. Se ele está aqui, - e com essa cara – a coisa não é das melhores. Adentro aquele ambiente aquecido pela lareira farta de carvões e sinto um alivio imediato. A Sra. Everdeen vem logo me receber.

- Oh, Gale. Que ótimo que está aqui. – Ela me abraça e depois se afasta desajeitadamente. – Veio se juntar a nós? Estamos jantando carneiro com molho de laranja e aspargo.

- Eu agradeço, Sra. Everdeen, mas vim falar com Katniss. – Dois pacificadores estão em pé, atrás do sofá, escondendo suas armas. Eles me olham de cima a baixo e depois voltam a olhar para frente, como estátuas. Katniss, Katniss... Você não consegue ficar longe de problemas, não é mesmo?

- Eu insisto, querido. Além do mais, Katniss e Peeta estão no escritório conversando com o presidente. – Assim que ela diz isso, seu corpo trava e ela observa de soslaio a reação dos Pacificadores. Suas caras não são das melhores – e quando são, ultimamente? – mas não parecem muito afetados.

Aceito e me sento à mesa ao lado de Haymitch que cheira a bebida. Não consigo aceitar ainda que deixaram a vida de Katniss nas mãos desse cínico. Eu claramente o detesto, e ele sabe disso. A mãe de Katniss põe um prato e talheres de prata na minha frente, servindo-me em seguida. Destroço calmamente o jantar, enquanto fico reparando em todos na sala. Haymitch está agarrado a sua garrafa e aparentemente não comeu nada. A Sra. Everdeen anda pra lá e para cá na cozinha ajeitando isto ou aquilo nervosamente. Apesar da situação ruim, ela parece mais viva do que nunca, talvez porque tenha mais coisas com o que se preocupar que apenas a morte de seu marido.

Finalmente Primrose chega com um saco cheio de doces e os remédios. Ela nos cumprimenta e deixa o pacote maior na mesa. A mãe dela o pega. Ela se senta no sofá e mostra a língua pra mim. Não consigo deixar de sorrir.

Ouço o barulho da porta sendo destravada e vejo o presidente entrando na sala. É assustador. Toda sua fisionomia e seus movimentos corporais. Sinto-me em alerta da mesma maneira como quando estou na floresta caçando. Mas desta vez nós todos somos as presas. Ou talvez sempre fôssemos. Ele só está aqui para nos lembrar disso.

Ele me olha nos olhos e acabo por abaixar a cabeça, encarando o prato. Não acredito que estou com medo dele. E pior, não acredito que estou cedendo ao medo por sua presença.

- Obrigado pelo chá novamente, Sra. Everdeen. Ele está sempre em perfeita temperatura. – diz, com um sorriso petulante.

- Eu que agradeço, Sr. Snow. Volte quando quiser, sim? – Ela vai até a porta. _Ah, não, não volte._ Não volte _mesmo_. Faça um favor a todos e engasgue-se com seu próprio veneno, sim?É isso que desejamos dizer.

Ainda há tempo para que o presidente veja Peeta entrar na sala. Ele o ignora e já se dirige a Prim.

- Espera. Isto aí são doces? – Ele sorri.

- São meus! – Ela grita.

- É mesmo? – retruca, com um olhar insinuador e Prim dá um salto, correndo para dentro da casa com Peeta em seu encalço.

- Vejo vocês em breve. – o Sr. Snow diz, olhando para todos, até para Haymitch e me preocupo com o que ele está tramando. Os Pacificadores o seguem, fechando a porta, deixando para trás nossos olhares amedrontados. Por longos segundos ficamos em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o ruído dos insetos do lado de fora.

Mellark finalmente volta com Prim no colo e a coloca sentada sob a mesa de jantar. Volta os olhos para a Sra. Everdeen e ela o segue. Não tenho tempo para levantar e acompanhá-los, pois ele já está voltando com Katniss no colo e a levando para cima. _Largue-a_ é, sem duvidas, a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça. Vê-los assim me deixa irritado em demasia, e de tão atônico com toda aquela agitação demoro pra ter consciência do que está ao meu redor. Como posso não me preocupar com Katniss, e só com Peeta? Sou um babaca.

- Não suba. – Diz Haymitch, assim que ponho o pé no primeiro degrau.

- O que?

- Não suba. – repete, bebendo um gole de um liquido transparente. – Isso não é da sua conta.

Não respondo, mas o encaro de uma maneira que poderia explodi-lo. Acho que nunca trocamos uma palavra, na verdade. Talvez um limitado oi ou bom dia, mas eu não teria assuntos para tratar com ele, pelo menos até agora.

Ele joga um olhar de desprezo de soslaio e se volta para a bebida. Cravo as unhas na palma da mão. Estou pegando fogo por dentro, enquanto as palavras dele se reviram em meu cérebro. Sequer me dou conta, mas já estou a centímetros dele e arranco-lhe a garrafa, lançando-a na parede e espatifando-a.

- É da minha conta sim, idiota. Você mal a conhece, não como eu. – berro.

Ele retira uma faca da bota e me ataca, mas seguro seu pulso e o prenso contra a parede. Parecemos dois cachorros rangendo os dentes um para o outro e ele finalmente larga a arma.

- Apenas fique longe de mim. – Digo, soltando-me dele e indo para a escadaria.

- Não teria motivos para querer o contrário, _queridinho. _

Ponho a cabeça no lugar e parto rumo ao alto da escada, pulando alguns degraus. O arrependimento me consome tão rápido quanto a subida ao entrar no quarto e me deparar com aquela imagem. A mãe de Katniss está de costas, arrumando algumas roupas no armário e Katniss está deitada na cama. Peeta está ajoelhado ao seu lado, agarrado as suas mãos. Eles estão se beijando. Paro de respirar e dou a volta, batendo a porta do quarto quando saio e tendo a certeza de que minha presença foi notada. Estou explodindo de ciúmes agora.

_Dia anterior à colheita._

Somos mandados permanecer em casa e ficar esperando o programa da capital. Na verdade, você poderia ir para a praça também assistir as notificações pelo telão, mas poucos quiseram fazer isso, talvez todos sentissem o clima frio que permaneceu em nosso distrito mesmo depois que a última parte de neve no chão derreteu.

Fiquei fora das vistas de Katniss nestes últimos tempos. Evitava transitar por onde ela passava e se a via mudava de caminho. Pode parecer um tanto infantil, mas isso me continha de ter um acesso de raiva e ficar mais furioso ainda com ela se nos falássemos. Não que eu tenha esse direito, obviamente, no entanto não controlo muito bem essas emoções dentro de mim. Então resolvi manter distância mesmo.

Ela, por sua vez, desistiu de me procurar com facilidade até, e logo sequer saía da aldeia dos vitoriosos. Eu ficava vigiando a cerca em busca dela, mas acho que nem se ela quisesse voltaria para lá, pelo menos com a eletricidade passando a toda velocidade pelos fios e talvez também tivesse haver com a visita do presidente Snow. Dos dias que a Sra. Everdeen chamou minha mãe para lhe arranjar algum serviço ou lhe entregar algum donativo, ela me disse que nunca viu Katniss, que ela passava as tardes na casa de Haymitch ou de Peeta. Isso devia querer dizer que não sentia muito minha falta.

- Gale? – minha mãe entra no quarto, com Posy agarrada a sua perna. – Vai começar. Você vem?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente e olho para minhas mãos. Ela sai.

Embora tenha me afastado de Catnip, não paro de pensar nela. Ela é minha distração durante o trabalho na mina. Fora, também, pensar em novas maneiras de arranjar comida para minha família, claro. Por este motivo, resolvi fazer algo para ela. Sou bom com nós e por isso concentrei meu projeto em algo que utilizasse cordas. Já está quase finalizado e é um projeto muito simples, devo dizer. Consiste em um emaranhado de nós em uma corda fina de palha que minha mãe me deu, trançando o fio em várias pequenas porcas que no fim se tornará um bracelete. Parece-me bonito. Quem sabe ela goste? Ou será que ela se consumiu pela nobreza da Capital e dos confortos de ser uma vitoriosa? Cruel. Crueldade pura este tipo de pensamento, porque eu a conheço bem para saber que ela nunca sucumbiria a esses luxos por mais que sejam tentadores, imagino.

Guardo a pulseira na gaveta. O presidente Snow já está falando alguma coisa na TV quando chego à sala. Este é o ano do Massacre, e tudo pode ser feito. Seu rosto está em foco, e ele fala vagarosamente. Diz sobre as regras e o motivo pelo qual os jogos foram criados. Nego-me a ouvir isso pela 19ª vez. Só então, quando ele faz uma leve pausa e pega a caixa que contém os cartões eu passo a prestar atenção.

- No terceiro aniversário de 25 anos dos Jogos, - começa, – para que os rebeldes não se esqueçam de que a Capital tudo sabe, mas que também é generosa com os que se arrependem, 11 distritos serão poupados, mas um será castigado duplamente, com dois tributos de cada sexo, inclusive os vitoriosos. Este distrito deve ser escolhido por meio de um sorteio. – Ele olha firmemente para a câmera e finaliza: - E que a sorte esteja sempre do seu lado.

Estou em choque. Ninguém na sala se move, e todo o distrito está em silêncio. Ainda não absorvi estas informações, quando vejo o presidente mexendo em uma pequena bola transparente e tirando de lá um pequeno papel.

- Distrito 12. - Ele lê. – O Distrito 12 fornecerá, amanhã, quatro tributos para o Massacre deste ano.

Não consigo me mexer.


End file.
